1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to permanent magnet-excited d-c machines, and in particular to an improved stator construction for such machines which provides a commutating zone in machines which cannot accommodate conventional commutating poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If higher rotational speeds and/or higher armature voltages are used in permanent magnet-excited d-c motors, satisfactory commutation and adequate brush life can be achieved only if commutation poles are utilized. Stators including a plurality of poles and tangentially magnetized permanent magnets clamped between soft-iron flux-conducting pieces are known, but the space required for accommodating commutating poles in the neutral zone of such stators is not available.